<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>queerplatonic ranboo and tubbo oneshots by fr0gbxgs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722353">queerplatonic ranboo and tubbo oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fr0gbxgs/pseuds/fr0gbxgs'>fr0gbxgs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Queerplatonic Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:08:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fr0gbxgs/pseuds/fr0gbxgs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just ranboo and tubbo oneshots feel free to drop requests</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ranboo &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo &amp; Toby Smtih | Tubbo, Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>queerplatonic ranboo and tubbo oneshots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>i will write almost anything sfw!<br/>
these can be read as romantic or platonic but its intended to be queerplatonic.<br/>
please leave requests :D</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>